secret heart
by nimpluq
Summary: bagi Baekhyun, keseluruhan lelaki itu adalah hitam. kosong dan tak teraba. chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

Main cast:

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer: cast belongs to them self, their parents and God

WARN: YAOI, BL

Angin musim dingin berhembus melawati tengkukku yang terbuka, menyebabkan dingin merayapi tubuhku walau sebentar.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih aku bersamanya. Aku pikir aku adalah pria kecil yang beruntung mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi sepertinya, gadis secantik malaikat itu memang tidak diciptakan untukku.

Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Dan Benar, aku adalah pria kecil yang sedang patah hati.

Presents:

Secret Heart

Shinhye Park, sosok dengan lesung pipi yang manis dan mata hitam yang bersinar layaknya bayi yang baru mengenal dunia, bersih tanpa noda dan dosa. Berdiri di hadapanku.

Siapa yang menyangka, dosa pertamanya adalah membuat seorang pria kecil yang naif, jatuh hati padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Aku tersadar dari kekagumanku padanya. Aku selalu kagum padanya, setiap saat, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, itu tidak pernah berubah.

"itu bukan salahmu" aku tersenyum palsu, walaupun air mataku telah mengancam untuk keluar, menggenggam tangannya yang lembut dan meremasnya pelan. Dia merunduk, helai rambutnya jatuh dengan indah membingkai wajahnya yang tampak sedih. Air mata menggantung di kedua mata beningnya, aku tahu dia mencintaiku, sedalam cinta yang juga kuberikan untuknya.

Dia terisak pelan, dan dadaku menyesak tertimpa ribuan ton beban yang tak kasat mata. Dalam balutan dress warna pinknya yang cantik, badanya tergugu pelan, dia amat sangat cantik bahkan ketika sedang menangis, tapi akutidak suka melihat bidadariku menangis.

Sungguh, jika saja aku mampu mengenyahkan apa yang membuatnya menangis, itu akan kulakukan. Tapi kami juga tahu, kalau sekarang itu tidak mungkin. Dia akan segera menjadi milik pria lain.

Aku pernah bilang bahwa usia tak akan membuatku menyerah pada kami. Tapi ketika melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan mata, membuatku mau tak mau harus menyerah padanya.

Aku, hanyalah pria kecil berumur tujuh belas tahun yang baru mengenal dunia. Sedangkan dia, adalah wanita dewasa berusia duapuluh tahun yang siap menikah dengan pria manapun yang meminangnya.

Jadi dalam taman lili putih di sekeliling kami, aku memeluknya, untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum kekasihku menjadi milik orang lain.

Cintaku, aku akan mendoakanmu agar selalu bahagia.

"Baekhyun-ah…" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, membuat air mata yang juga tergenang di mataku hampir tumpah "maafkan aku"

"Ssst…" aku menepuk pelan punggungnya dalam dekapanku, mendekatkan bibirku pada puncak kepalanya di bahuku, mencium rambutnya pelan "aku mencintaimu"

000

Aku sedikit lupa bagaimana aku menjalani satu bulan terakhir ini. Semuanya tampak kabur di ingatanku. Dan kabar baiknya, aku baik-baik saja, atau setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Ujian untuk tengah semester sudah ada di depan mataku, jadi itu membantuku untuk sedikit melupakan patah hatiku.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa menghindari kemurunganku ketika melihat tanggal dengan lingkaran merah yang kutandai diatas meja belajarku. Kalau saja aku tidak tinggal di asrama, mungkin saat ini aku tengah menangis di kamar seorang diri. Aku tidak mau menangis di hadapan cowok, kau tahu, aku laki-laki yang pantang menangis, itu sedikit memalukan, meskipun teman sekamarku adalah orang sebaik Sungjong, aku tetap tidak ingin melakukannya.

Jadi kau tahu? Aku lumayan kuat untuk tidak menangis selama patah hatiku, dan aku telah bertahan selama satu bulan, wow. Aku lumayan keren juga ternyata.

Emm… mari kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Jadi, besok adalah hari pernikahan mantan pacarku. Aku benar-benar bingung kado apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan untuknya. Aku ingin kadoku sedikit spesial, mengingat dia adalah orang yang spesial juga bagiku, tapi aku hanyalah remaja berkantong tipis. Aku bisa apa kalau sudah begini?

Aku tahu aku hanya memiliki beberapa lembar won di loker meja belajarku, tapi tetap saja aku membukanya kembali, menatap beberapa won yang tergeletak disana, aku tahu itu tidak akan bertambah meskipun kutatap, walaupun aku mengharapkan demikian.

Aku hanya penulis lepas di sebuah Koran kecil dan Uangku tidak akan bertambah karena aku belum menulis apapun.

Mengacak rambutku yang sudah awut-awutan, aku mengerang. Beruntung Sungjong sedang keluar, ini akhir pekan, tidak banyak orang yang tinggal di asrama pada akhir pekan.

Aku menggigit ibu jariku. Ayolah… berpikir Byun Baekhyun.

Apakah sebaiknya kuberi selimut? Itu mahal, jadi tidak. Buku tentang 'menjalin rumah tangga yang baik'?, tidak, aku tidak cukup bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka. Baiklah, aku tahu aku benar-benar egois.

Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang cukup untuk uangku, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi mengunjungi beberapa tempat sekarang.

Eng… tunggu, sebaiknya aku cuci muka dulu. Aku tahu aku jelek, seluruh dunia juga tahu itu, jadi jangan harap aku keluar dengan wajah kusut, itu benar-benar memperburuk penampilanku yang memang sudah jelek.

Menggosok gigi didepan wastafel, aku memandangi bayanganku yang ada didalam cermin diatas wastafel. Mengecek mataku, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, jadi aku sedikit khawatir itu akan membengkak. Setelah memastikan mataku baik-baik saja, Aku mempercepat kumur-kumur dan segera mencuci wajahku dengan pembersih, menyisir rambutku yang awut-awutan menjadi lebih baik, merapikannya sehingga poniku jatuh dengan cukup natural menutupi keningku. Baiklah, aku siap.

Menyambar beberapa won ku dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet, mengganti celana pendekku dengan jeans dan memakai sweater turtle neck putih berbahan wol ku karena udara sudah cukup dingin. Aku harus memakai coat kalau tak mau membeku di tengah jalan, memasukkan dompetku kedalam saku, mengecek kembali penampilanku dari di depan cermin dan segera memakai sepatu sebelum aku kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Aku sedang berusaha mengunci pintu kamar ketika ekor mataku menangkap bayangan Park Chanyeol dari ujung lorong sedang berjalan kearahku, atau lebih tepatnya kearah pintu keluar.

Aku kembali melakukan aktivitasku ketika dia melewati punggungku tanpa kata. Dia pendiam yang menyeramkan, dan kami tidak cukup dekat untuk saling bertegur sapa.

Jangan bilang aku tak punya rasa peduli pada sesama, karena faktanya, dia yang mengabaikan semua orang, jadi jangan salahkan aku, oke?

Aku memasukkan kunci ke dalam dompet, dan aku segera pergi.

000

Sebagai informasi, aku sudah mengunjungi tiga toko. Dan aku belum mendapatkan apapun. Aku pemilih, jangan protes. Aku akan menentukan diakhir perjalanan. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa yang masuk kedalam listku, jadi jangan khawatir.

Sekarang, aku sedang mencari barang-barang yang lucu di deretan toko kecil di sepanjang Myeongdong. Teko-teko yang cantik, banyak guci antik dan cangkir-cangkir yang mengkilap untuk menyeduh teh. Harganya lumayan, tapi masih bisa di jangkau oleh kantongku.

Aku mengangkat cangkir kecil dengan motif sulur-sulur berwarna perak yang mengelilingi sebagian besar tubuhnya, ujung cangkirnya berwarna emas, dan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin membelinya.

"anak muda, kau sudah melihat-lihat selama tiga puluh menit dan kau belum menentukan apapun" Kakek Yang yang menjaga toko mengalihkan atensiku, membuatku ingat untuk meletakkan cangkir yang ku pegang dan mengembalikannya ketempatnya semula dengan hati-hati "mungkin aku bisa membantu kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk rekomendasi" pria yang seluruh rambutnya telah beruban itu tersenyum. Tubuh kering kurusnya tampak sehat meskipun ia membawa berbagai benda berat di ruangan ini.

"emm… tidak, terima kasih, aku akan mencarinya sendiri" aku tersenyum malu, mengaitkan kedua tanganku di belakang tubuhku dengan gelisah, aku tidak ingin Kakek Yang mengetahui kesulitanku. Kau pikir aku bisa mengatakan berapa budget yang kumiliki untuk membeli barangnya? No.

"oh, baiklah jika demikian" Kakek Yang tersenyum kembali "kalau begitu bisakah aku meninggalkanmu sebentar? Aku harus mengambil beberapa barang di tempat lain"

"tentu, aku akan menikmati waktuku disini"

Kakek itu tertawa, "oh, aku tahu itu" dan dia menghilang di balik rak penuh guci menuju keluar.

Aku kembali melangkah untuk kembali melihat-lihat ketika Kakek Yang berteriak dari luar.

"Nak, jika kau sudah selesai dengan pilihanmu, kau bisa minta tolong pada pemuda raksasa dari toko sebelah, ia bisa membantumu, ok?" teriaknya dengan suara serak.

Dan aku juga membalasnya dengan berteriak "OKE"

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh dan aku sendiri tersenyum dengan tingkah kami.

Aku kembali berjalan untuk melihat guci dan teko-teko mungil yang lucu, dan netraku segera berlabuh pada beberapa set perlengkapan minum teh yang terpajang di samping rak teko. Ada berbagai macam bentuk yang unik dan terkesan manis, dan ada beberapa yang bermotif elegan dengan sapuh berwarna emas.

Aku mengecek harga-harga mereka yang tertempel di bagian bawah. Lumayan. Lumayan mahal maksudku.

Sepertinya aku harus sedikit berjuang mencari yang lebih murah. Kupikir yang bermotif sederhana akan sedikit murah, jadi aku mendekati rak-rak yang berisi set cangkir dengan motif yang lebih sederhana.

Setelah melihat-lihat, ada dua set yang benar-benar menarik bagiku, yang satu sedikit polos tanpa motif tapi berbentuk manis seperti ujung kelopak bunga dan yang satu lagi berbentuk biasa tapi bermotif sulur bunga berwarna merah yang tampak cantik. harganya tidak jauh berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, aku memilih yang berbentuk biasa dengan motif sulur bunga berwarna merah, karena dia memiliki kesan elegan. Lebih mahal sedikit, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Aku baru saja akan meletakkan cangkir yang kupegang kembali ketempatnya ketika suara sepatu mendekat kearahku, membuatku refleks menoleh pada si pemilik suara.

Dan, uh, wow, aku binging harus bertingkah bagaimana.

Ada Park Chanyeol di hadapanku sekarang, aku memalingkan muka ku kembali pada cangkir yang kupegang, aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu dengan tatapannya yang menyeramkan. Aku tahu aku laki-laki, tapi dia menyeramkan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Oh, apa dia baru saja bersuara?

Aku refleks menoleh lagi padanya. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. Aku berdehem sedikit untuk mengontrol kegugupanku.

"aku ingin yang ini, bisa kau bungkuskan?" tunjukku pada set cangkir di hadapanku, suaraku seperti orang yang sedang mencicit dihadapannya, ugh. Dan benar dugaanku, dia hanya mengangguk.

Dan lagi, seperti prediksiku, kami tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Aku malah yakin kalau dia tak tahu aku teman satu sekolahnya.

Lebih baik aku cepat pulang.

~000~

Tadi malam aku sukses menangis.

.

Ku beritahu, aku menangis dihadapan Sungjong.

.

.

Aku tahu itu memalukan.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu kenapa aku baru menangis setelah sekian lama.

Aku tak peduli pada apapun saat ini, yang aku tahu adalah Sungjong menatapku iba tanpa henti. Mencoba menenangkanku yang sejak tengah malam tadi menangis dengan tiba-tiba, sampai pagi ini pun aku masih sesenggukan di hadapannya. Hidungku mampet, pandanganku masih kabur karena air mata, rambutku seperti sarang burung dan aku yakin kantung mataku membengkak.

Aku bersyukur dia menggenggam tanganku sejak tadi malam, mencoba membuatku tenang dan menemaniku sepanjang waktu, dan dia tidak tidur. Aku tersenyum ketika mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"sama-sama" dia tersenyum menatapku "jadi teman, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis" aku belum menceritakan apa-apa padanya, dia membenahi selimut yang kami pakai, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan ku. Aku bersandar di dinding kamar sambil memeluk boneka beruang putihku, dan dia menekuk kakinya untuk meletakkan dagunya disana. Cahaya sudah masuk kamar kami melewati jendela kaca disamping tempat tidurku, menyinari kami berdua yang masih bergenggaman tangan. Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya, Sungjong sangat dewasa dan penyabar, dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik untukku. Ya, aku menganggapnya seorang kakak meskipun nyatanya dia seumuran denganku, aku cukup mengaguminya.

"aku patah hati" jawabku pelan,tersenyum tanpa memandang matanya, aku malu.

"oh, Baekhyun" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeratkan tangannya sedikit, mencoba memberiku kekuatan "patah hati memang manyakitkan" dia menatapku iba "Shinhye gadis yang baik, kenapa kalian bisa berpisah?"

Ini pertanyaan yang berat, aku memainkan jari kelingking Sungjong untuk menenangkan air mataku yang hampir tumpah kembali.

"dia-" suaraku serak, aku berdehem untuk menstabilkan suaraku "dia akan menikah"

"oh astaga" dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, aku kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"dia akan menikah hari ini" kataku sambil meringis. Dia menatapku sedih.

"astaga Baekhyun" dia kembali menggenggam tanganku "aku turut prihatin"

"terima kasih" aku tersenyum padanya.

Keadaan hening kembali dengan Sungjong yang masih menatapku, lebih iba dari tadi malam, dan aku yang masih memainkan jari kelingkingnya sambil sesekali menahan ingusku agar tidak jatuh.

"kau akan datang ke pernikahannya?"

"iya" aku menjawab pelan, dan hening kembali diantara kami.

"Baekhyun" dia mengeratkan tangannya padaku, aku mendongak untuk menatapnya "apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak tahu._ "ya" aku kembali menunduk menatap lantai, bimbang "sebenarnya" aku menghela nafas "aku tidak tahu" suaraku mengecil ketika mengatakannya.

Kami terdiam dan dia mengelus jemariku, membuatku nyaman.

"Sungjong-ah"

"ya"

"bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyaku menatapnya, dan dia membalasku dengan sedih.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun, hari ini aku sudah ada janji, maafkan aku"

Aku tersenyum miris "baiklah, tidak apa-apa" aku harus memaklumi, aku menghela nafas dan kembali menatapnya "doakan agar aku baik-baik saja"

"tentu, Baek, akan kudoakan" dan kami tersenyum satu sama lain "ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, aku pikir kita butuh kompres untuk matamu"

Aku tergelak, lupa untuk satu hal itu "kau benar, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan"

"kapanpun kawan"

Dia kemudian beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil kompres sebelum menawariku kopi hangat di pagi hari, aku tidak menolaknya. Kopi akan menenangkanku saat ini, aku membutuhkannya.

Saat siluet Sungjong menghilang dari balik pintu kamar kami, aku menatap boneka beruang putihku. Boneka beruang yang dulu kuberikan pada pujaan hatiku. Gadis itu mengembalikannya lewat jasa pengiriman kemarin. Ketua Asrama langsung memberikannya padaku ketika aku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja.

Aku menatap matanya yang serupa kelereng hitam, menyentuh pita pink yang terikat dilehernya, dulu pita itu kuberikan untuk ikat rambutnya. Aku mendesah dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"kasian sekali kau" _sama_ _sepertiku_.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahannya dilakukan di taman yang terbuka, dan disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan sweater turtle neck berwarna putih gading dan coat hitam panjang serta celana katun berwarna abu-abu gelap, pakaian 'seadanya'. Aku begitu tidak bersemangat hingga Sungjong yang harus mengurus segala penampilanku. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih kepadanya, karena aku adalah bayi dihadapannya, kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti orang yang menghadiri pemakaman hari ini.

Aku melihat pasangan mempelai sedang mengucapkan janji suci ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan tenggorokanku memberat dan sakit. Aku sedang melihat mempelai pria memasangkan cincin yang dibawanya ke jari manis mempelai wanita dengan bahagia, sementara di deretan bangku aku duduk dengan pesakitan menyaksikannya. Hatiku seperti teriris sembilu. Aku menahan tangisku sekuatku, hingga kemudian aku merasakan remasan pelan pada tanganku, menyadarkanku sekejap dari rasa sakit hatiku. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati Sungkyung tengah menatapku penuh kekhawatiran. Sahabat Shinhye itu cukup tahu lika-liku perjalanan kami. Aku baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya ketika tepuk tangan terdengar, membuat kami teralihkan dan ikut bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain. Dalam hati aku bersyukur aku tak melihat mereka berciuman, atau aku akan menangis seperti bayi.

Pesta juga dilaksanakan di tempat terbuka setelah upacara selesai, Sungkyung pergi membaur bersama yang lain setelah ia menemaniku sebentar. Aku tak mau bercengkrama dengan teman-teman Shinhye yang lain, karena mereka juga cukup tahu akan hubunganku dengan Shinhye. Aku tak tahan dengan tatapan kasihan yang mereka tujukan untukku. Aku berhenti melihat-lihat ketika mataku beradu pandang dengan ibu Shinhye yang menatapku dengan raut sedih di kejauhan.

Aku terdiam, dalam hati bertanya-tanya, berapa kali tangisku akan pecah hari ini ketika aku menatap matanya. Aku dan keluarga Shinhye sangat dekat sebelum semua ini terjadi. Aku cukup marah pada mereka sebelumnya, karena mereka terpaksa menikahkan Shinhye dengan laki-laki yang menolong perusahaan mereka sebelum bangkrut, dan membayar semua hutang-hutang mereka. Aku marah kepada mereka, dan marah kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak sekaya laki-laki itu. Aku memutuskan kontak dengan meraka beberapa waktu hingga kemudian aku sadar aku salah. Itu bukan salah mereka saat semuanya terjadi seperti ini, aku datang kepada mereka untuk meminta maaf dan aku mengatakan aku harus cukup tabah merelakan gadisku untuk orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Hari saat aku datang untuk meminta maaf adalah hari dimana aku melihat air mata Bibi Park jatuh untukku, dan itu adalah hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Shinhye.

Aku menangkap kebimbangan dimatanya hingga kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mendekat kearahku. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada gelas yang kubawa ketika ia semakin mendekat.

Ada raut kelelahan dalam wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum sedih kearahku.

"Baekhyun" dia tersenyum padaku

Maka setidaknya aku juga harus tersenyum padanya. Dia seperti agak kebingungan untuk memulai percakapan, padahal biasanya kami langsung membicarakan apa saja yang terlintas di otak kami.

"apa bibi ingin Cola?" aku memecah keheningan, dan dia tampak agak tidak siap, kemudian dia tersenyum. Aku bersyukur aku berdiri di dekat tempat makanan dan minuman.

"ya, sepertinya bibi agak kehausan" dia tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan di wajahnya seperti orang kepanasan, aku tersenyum karena tingkah bibi Park memang sedikit nyentrik untuk orang seumurannya.

"akan ku ambilkan, sebentar"

Aku beranjak ke tempat minuman dan mengambil gelas kosong untuk bibi, aku mengisinya dengan cola sebelum aku juga mengisi kembali gelasku yang isinya tinggal separuh. Aku beranjak kearah bibi Park dengan kedua tanganku memegang gelas saat mataku juga menangkap kehadiran suaminya disisinya, wajahnya yang telah tua dengan gurat kelelahan tersenyum padaku. Ku pikir kehadiran rambut putih pada kumisnya dan uban di kepalanya semakin bertambah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tapi paman tua itu selalu tampak tak pernah kehilangan wibawanya dihadapan orang lain. Aku sempat minder dulu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan beliau.

"hei nak" dia tersenyum dan aku membungkuk

"halo paman"

"aku senang kau tampak baik"

Wow, padahal kupikir aku tampak hancur. Penampilan merubah segalanya. Terima kasih pada temanku yang paling ku kagumi, Lee Sungjong yang telah memoles mataku sedemikian rupa agar bengkak di mataku tidak terlihat.

Aku tersenyum, ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"emm… maaf paman, aku hanya bawa dua gelas" aku mengangkat dua gelas cola ditanganku "dan ini hanya untuk aku dan bibi"

Dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, kemudian berbalik kepada istrinya, dengan mimic sedih yang di buat-buat dia berkata

"sayang, sepertinya aku tidak akan dapat minuman meskipun aku kehausan"

Sang istri hanya mendengus mendengarnya "bilang saja kalau ingin diambilkan" dia kemudian mengambil minuman yang ku bawa untuk diserahkannya pada paman "aku akan mengambil milikku sendiri"

Bibi Park dengan cepat pergi meninggalkanku bersama paman.

Saat punggung bibi telah menghilang di kerumunan, kami terdiam tanpa suara, aku cukup paham kalau suasananya berubah.

"nak, apa kau sudah menemui Shinhye?"

Aku menggeleng menatap sepatuku, pada dasarnya kupikir aku takkan mampu berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Aku mendengar paman menghela nafas berat di sampingku.

"aku adalah ayah yang buruk"

Aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, aku tidak setuju dia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun dia bukan ayahku, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang ayah yang benar-benar dihormati oleh Shinhye. Hanya karena hal ini, dia tidak boleh kemudian menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah yang buruk.

"paman jangan mengatakan seperti itu, itu tidak benar" sangkalku. Dia tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tahu?" masih dengan tersenyum dia menatapku "pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak yakin padamu, dan aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu"

Aku tersenyum, waktu itu aku bahkan baru kelas satu senior high school ketika Shinhye membawaku kerumahnya, usiaku saat itu baru 15 tahun. Coba bayangkan, siapa pula yang akan mempercayakan anak mereka pada pemuda ingusan berusia 15 tahun. Tidak ada.

"tapi apakah kau juga tahu?" dia menatapku, mengambil jeda untuk menyampaikan selanjutnya "kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah di bawanya kerumah"

.

.

 _Apa?_

 _._

"aku tahu putriku dengan amat sangat baik, dia anakku, dan aku juga sangat tahu dia tidak mudah mempercayai pria sembarangan"

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada gelasku, tanganku bergetar dan sendiku terasa seperti akan lumpuh, aku mencari kebohongan di matanya, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku amat sangat berharap aku menemukannya, aku sangat berharap agar dia berbohong saja. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi. _Kumohon._

"saat itu, aku amat khawatir padanya, khawatir kau akan menghianati kepercayaannya, sejak saat itu, aku terus mengawasimu"

 _._

 _._

 _Bertahan baekhyun,_

 _._

 _jangan menangis._

 _._

 _._

Dia mengambil nafas pelan "tapi bahkan setelah tahun berganti, kau tidak menghancurkan kepercayaannya" dia terdiam menatapku, tenggorokanku makin memberat "saat itu, aku mulai paham dan bersyukur, tapi aku juga takut"

 _Takut?_

Seolah mampu membaca pikiranku, dia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"aku takut akan segera kehilangan putri kecilku untukmu" saat mengatakan itu, gurat kelelahan seorang ayah terpancar jelas dimatanya "Baekhyun, aku adalah seorang ayah, dan putri kecilku adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki selama aku hidup"

 _Ahh… tentu saja._

Aku tersenyum mengetahui besarnya kasih sayang yang melindungi Shinhye. Meskipun badanku tidak baik, aku bersyukur otakku masih berjalan dengan baik.

"aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk melepas putri kecilku" senyumnya pelan-pelan menghilang di balik kacamatanya "sampai semua ini terjadi"

Tubuhku mati rasa.

"Baekhyun"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi aku menatapnya yang tengah sendu.

"sejujurnya, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja" wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan "tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dengan egois darimu?"

Aku bimbang menatapnya. Aku ragu tubuhku siap pada semua ini. Aku tahu aku tengah berdiri tegak, tapi di dalam kain yang membungkus kakiku, tubuhku telah melemas tak bertenaga dan kakiku telah bergetar. Aku tidak boleh bersuara, atau aku akan berakhir dengan menangis.

"tolong temui Shinhye, untuk terakhir kalinya"

.

.

.

 _Tidak,_

 _._

 _Siapapun,_

 _._

 _Tolong selamatkan aku._

 _._

Aku mengangguk padanya dengan memaksakan senyumku.

.

.

.

Aku berniat untuk menemui Shinhye, tapi yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah Jongsuk Lee. Laki-laki yang telah menjadi suami sah Shinhye.

"Byun Baekhyun, benar?" dia tersenyum padaku "aku Lee Jongsuk" dia mengulurkan tangannya, tidak sopan jika aku tidak membalasnya, jadi aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"benar, senang berkenalan denganmu" aku basa-basi. Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi tatapannya menatapku dengan remeh.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Baekhyun-ssi" dia melipat tangan kirinya di depan dadanya, dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagunya

 _apa?_

"aku tahu dengan baik kalau kau cukup membenciku"

Saat mendengarnya, wajahku yang tadi tersenyum segera menjadi menjadi datar dan aku menatapnya layaknya dia adalah musuhku. Dia memang musuhku. Aku masih membencinya.

Dia menurunkan tangannya hingga terkulai di kedua sisinya.

"aku tahu aku bersalah atas kalian, menjadikan Shinhye sebagai pendampingku dengan cara yang kotor"

 _Sangat kotor_

"tapi Baekhyun, bukan hanya kau yang telah jatuh hati pada Shinhye" dia menatapku serius "aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya"

"itu tidak menjadi alasan" tangkasku "itu tidak menjadi alasan kau berhak atas Shinhye dari pada aku"

"kau benar" aku tahu mata kami saling membara "tapi kita tahu dunia tak sesuci itu Baekhyun"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan rahangku telah mengeras.

"saat mendengar Shinhye berpacaran denganmu, aku masih amat tenang, karena ku pikir itu tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi prediksiku salah, kalian bertahan sangat lama, Baekhyun"

Matanya tiba-tiba berubah sedih menatapku

"dan aku mulai gila"

Hatiku mencelos.

Air mata menumpuk di ujung-ujung matanya.

 _Kau pikir aku tidak?_

"aku amat sangat jatuh cinta padanya Baek, maafkan aku"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menunduk padaku. Meminta maaf.

Aku tidak mau memaafkannya, aku tidak ingin. Hidungku panas dan aku merasa air mata sedang di produksi di balik pelupuk mataku.

Tapi jikapun aku tidak memaafkannya, aku bisa apa? Semua itu tidak akan membuat Shinhye kembali lagi padaku. aku merasa berhak untuk egois, karena pria ini lebih egois dariku. Tapi kembali lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada semua hal ini. Aku hanya seorang pria berusia belasan tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku telah kalah dari Jongsuk meskipun aku memenangkan hati Shinhye. Aku telah kalah dari pria yang saat ini tengah membungkuk dihadapanku.

Aku melemaskan kepalan tanganku dan menatapnya sendu.

"Jongsuk-ssi"

Dia menegakkan punggungnya dengan perlahan dan menatapku penuh penyesalan.

"berjanjilah untuk membuat Shinhye bahagia" aku memaksakan senyumku padanya, ini adalah keputusan yang ku buat, matanya menampakkan keterkejutan sebelum kemudian dia membalas senyumku.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, tidak heran mengapa mereka sangat menyayangimu"

"Apa?" telingaku butuh dibersihkan sepertinya.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia kemudian mengantarkanku ke ruang di mana Shinhye berada. Dadaku berdetak kencang, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya, duduk di tengah sofa putih dengan teman-temannya di samping kiri, kanan dan belakangnya, mereka sedang berfoto.

"Shinhye-ah" Jongsuk memanggilnya, semua atensi berpindah pada kami, suasananya berubah menjadi hening begitu mereka menyadari aku ada di belakang Jongsuk di dekat pintu masuk.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kalau gugup kadang aku secara refleks melakukannya. Aku masih amat sangat mencintainya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Shinhye memanggilku dengan tersenyum "kemarilah"

Saat aku berjalan mendekat, teman-teman Shinhye pergi sambil beberapa dari mereka menyapaku.

"selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucapku membungkuk begitu sampai di hadapannya, aku bersyukur suaraku tidak bergetar, meskipun tubuhku telah mati rasa sejak tadi, dia tersenyum.

"kita harus berfoto" dia kemudian menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya, tangannya dingin, pada saat aku telah duduk, saat itu juga aku baru tahu kalau yang ada di ruangan ini hanya aku, Shinhye, Jongsuk yang bersandar pada daun pintu dan dua orang Fotografer di hadapan kami.

"kami akan mengambil foto di hitungan ketiga, oke?" ucap sang fotografer.

Kami mengangguk.

Kami duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum menatap kamera, biasanya saat berfoto, kami akan saling menggenggam tangan, tapi aku senang dia tidak menggenggam tanganku sekarang, tak sopan baginya menggenggam tanganku ketika sudah ada Jongsuk disampingnya.

Saat kamera mengambil gambar kami beberapa kali, aku melihat Jongsuk tersenyum kearah kami dengan badan yang telah berdiri tegak dengan tenang.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Entah telingaku yang bermasalah atau aku memang mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar?

Aku menolehkan wajahku kepadanya begitu dia memanggilku, saat itu juga aku melihat tangannya menyodorkan buket bunga yang tengah di bawanya kearahku.

"untukmu" katanya tersenyum "berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia" suaranya pecah, dan aku melihat pelupuk matanya telah berair.

 _Tidak_

Hatiku tersayat, terasa sakit, dan aku menatap matanya yang sebening Kristal, sampai kemudian dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Shinhye yang menangis adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan.

 _Jangan menangis Baekhyun_

"terima kasih" aku mengambil buket di tangannya dan meremas tangannya yang dingin dan tengah bergetar dengan pelan "terima kasih" dan aku juga merasa suaraku tengah bergetar.

 _Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku mengenalmu_

.

.

.

Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada yang lain di pukul tiga sore, dan Jongsuk mengantarku sampai gerbang sebelum aku menaiki taksi yang telah ku sewa.

"Baekhyun-ssi"

Aku yang sedang membuka pintu taksi segera menoleh kepadanya

"aku ingin minta maaf untuk satu hal lagi"

"entah mengapa sepertinya dari tadi kau selalu meminta maaf pada ku"

Dia tertawa

"berjanjilah agar tidak marah"

Ayolah, aku mampu untuk tidak menonjok wajah tampanmu selama ini, apa yang kau ragukan?

"oke"

"aku minta maaf karena, saat pertamakali melihatmu dari foto, aku mengira kau tidak untuk perempuan"

Lututku kembali melemas.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa?_

~000~

Aku mabuk, aku tahu aku sedang mabuk. Padahal usiaku masih 16 tahun sampai dua hari besok.

 _Tidak untuk perempuan kau bilang?_

 _Lalu untuk laki-laki begitu?_

Aku sudah tidak peduli kalau polisi menemukanku, aku sedang patah hati dan aku juga sedang luar biasa kesal. Kau tahu? Bahkan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Shinhye, dia mengira aku perempuan. Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku meraba-raba pegangan tangga stasiun bawah tanah untuk menahan tubuhku yang mulai limbung. Kesusahan membawa tubuhku dan buket bunga di tanganku saat aku menuruni tiap tanjakan.

Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba melihat tangga yang ku lalui berubah menjadi sangat curam hingga sebuah tangan di perutku menarikku kebelakang dengan kencang.

Hentakan yang tiba-tiba membuat kepalaku semakin pening.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku di hadapkan pada dada datar di hadapanku, pandanganku memburam dan tak fokus, kepalaku masih sangat pening tapi aku berusaha mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia sangat tinggi.

"woow, kau" aku menepukkan kedua tanganku di pipinya, masih dengan buket bunga di tangan kananku "seperti Park Chanyeol" kekehku "sangat tinggiiiii"

aku tersenyum padanya sebelum kemudian perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk yang berat menguasaiku hingga kesadaranku menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Rasa pening yang hebat menyerangku begitu aku akan membuka mata, membuatku menutup kelopak mataku lagi dan kembali bergelung diselimutku dan gulingku yang hangat.

Aku menarik diriku sendiri mendekatinya dan memeluknya, tapi perasaan tak familiar menyelusup di kepalaku. Gulingku keras, dan amat sangat liat.

Aku kembali mencoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, menyesuaikan dengan sakit di kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut, saat mataku mulai fokus, aku melihat dada bidang telanjang dihadapanku.

Tanganku mendingin dengan cepat, mengeratkan peganganku pada selimut di dadaku, aku melihat bahu ku juga telanjang dan jantungku langsung berdetak cepat. Ketakutan segera menyelimutiku.

Dengan takut aku perlahan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya, mulutku refleks terbuka, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan mataku segera berair. Tubuhku bergetar, aku memindahkan tanganku yang bergetar untuk menutupi mulutku, dan aku menutup mulutku sekuat mungkin agar suara tangisku tak terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Park Chanyeol_

tbc

* * *

saya binging harus ngomong gimana... -_-''

saya merasa amat sangat berdosa saat mempublish ini. bukannya saya melupakan wild dan captured, tapi saya merasa di dua ff itu alur yang saya buat benar-benar kacau dan tidak jelas. saya harus memikirkan ulang lagi sebelum mempublish 2 ff itu.

saya minta maaf pada teman-teman semua yang menunggu ff wild dan captured. saya memang memiliki keinginan untuk menuntaskannya. saya khawatir kalau dua ff itu akan berakhir seperti ff pertama saya yang sudah saya hapus kalau saya ngawur.

saya benar-benar minta maaf akan hal ini.

dan untuk beberapa teman penulis yang kecewa dengan tingkah saya, saya juga minta maaf. mulai saat ini saya akan berusaha selalu mereview ff yang saya baca meskipun nama yang saya gunakan bukan nama akun. terima kasih sudah mengingatkan

saya benar-benar berhutang budi pada mereka, dan saya belajar banyak dari ff dan karya mereka.

dalam pembuatan ff, saya benar-benar terinspirasi degan gaya tulisan dan penyampaian mereka yang halus dan tegas. sekali lagi terima kasih.

dan sekali lagi pula saya minta maaf atas semua tingkah saya yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman. *bow*

untuk ff yang satu ini, saya juga tidak berpikir bisa mengupdate dengan cepat karena banyak hal. selain karena tak punya waktu, saya juga tidak punya tempat untuk menulis ff, jadi mohon di maklumi.

terima kasih *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Dadaku terasa sakit dan sekuat tenaga aku menahan pekikan tangisku keluar dari mulutku. Menekan mulutku kuat-kuat dengan kedua telapak tanganku agar tak ada isakan yang lolos dari tenggorokanku. Mataku masih membelalak melihatnya dan air mataku keluar dengan deras. Hidungku tersumbat dan aku kesulitan bernafas tanpa menimbulkan suara. Telapak kakiku dingin dan tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku, dan sayangnya,

aku tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

.

 _kenapa?..._

 _ini terjadi padaku?_

 _000_

Aku hampir memekik ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatku lebih dekat padanya yang masih tertidur. Matanya terpejam dan rambut hitamnya membingkai wajahnya yang tampak damai.

Kontras denganku yang saat ini menggigil ketakutan, dan terus berdoa agar dia kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya ketika ia terbangun. Aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku terus merapal doa dalam tangis diamku. Menangisi segala apa yang telah terjadi diantara kami. Menyesal mengapa dengan bodohnya aku memutuskan meminum soju setelah patah hati dan berakhir dengan pria ini.

Seumur hidupku, tidak pernah aku membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpaku.

Dadaku sakit dan sesak, kepalaku begitu pening dan berdenyut-denyut, ujung jari-jari tanganku sakit seolah ribuan jarum kecil tengah menancap disana. Tubuhku remuk redam, hingga aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih sakit.

Air mataku tumpah tak terbendung.

Tangan ku yang masih gemetar ku arahkan pada lengannya yang melingkar dipinggangku, memindahkannya pelan-pelan dengan mataku yang mengawasi wajahnya, sambil berdoa agar dia tetap tidur. Memundurkan tubuhku untuk membuat jarak dengannya, seketika aku meringis merasakan sakit pada pinggangku. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan rintihanku. Membangkitkan tubuhku dengan kedua lenganku menahan kasur, mataku masih mengawasinya. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku yang mati rasa satu persatu menuruni ranjang, meringis ketika gerakannya membangkitkan rasa sakit di bagian bawahku.

Aku menahan sakit sambil mengambil sweaterku yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali aku meliriknya megawasinya. Aku kembali berusaha berdiri dan memunguti pakaianku yang tercecer, hampir terjatuh saat kaki ku yang mati rasa menolak untuk digerakkan. Terseok menuju pintu kamar, meliriknya sekilas untuk memastikan dia masih tertidur, aku membuka engsel pintunya pelan-pelan agar tidak bersuara lalu menyelinap keluar.

Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ku tahan begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki ku yang telanjang langsung diterpa angin dan air mataku kembali keluar.

Lorong asrama gelap dan sepi. Aku kembali menyeret langkahku dengan tangan bersandar pada tembok, terseok menuju kamarku yang berjarak lima pintu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Aku harus bersandar pada pintu kamarku saat berusaha membukanya, tubuhku remuk redam. Aku memasukinya dan begitu aku menutup pintunya, tubuhku langsung merosot jatuh terduduk disana.

Sungyeol belum pulang, air mataku tak terbendung dan aku menangis lagi, kali ini aku tak menahannya, aku terisak dengan keras dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

.

.

.

000

Aku memandang wajahku yang murung di dalam cermin besar yang tergantung di kamar kami. Sungjong pulang pukul 6 pagi, dia begitu terkejut melihat wajahku yang bengkak dan langsung melepaskan oleh-oleh yang di bawanya untuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahku. Dia langsung merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan ku dan langsung memelukku. Dia mengira aku menangis lagi karena Shinhye. Aku membiarkannya dengan ikut memeluknya. Aku tak bisa menceritakkannya pada Sungyeol.

Aku beruntung Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan bekas di sekitar leher dan selangkaku, tapi tidak demikian dengan apa yang ada di balik kemeja seragam ku yang longgar. Aku melirik pahaku yang masih telanjang dan menemukan satu dua bekas merah disana, aku akan menamukan lebih banyak lagi jika menyingkap ujung kemejaku sampai batas pinggul.

Aku melirik tubuhku yang tampak tenggelam dalam seragam peninggalan Baekboom untukku. Semua orang cukup heran kenapa aku bertubuh kecil, tidak seperti Baekboom yang bertubuh tinggi, padahal kami saudara kandung. Seragam yang ku pakai adalah seragam Baekbeom yang dulu kekecilan di tubuhnya, dan dia tidak menyangka seragam itu masih terlalu besar untukku. Dia mengatakan seregam itu akan pas di tubuhku saat aku semakin tumbuh besar. Nyatanya, ini sudah dua tahun aku memakai seragam ini, dan pertumbuhan ku tidak menunjukkan peningkatan yang signifikan.

Sungjong keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku segera memakai celana yang pas untuk kaki ku. Kami terpaksa membeli celana baru karena celana Baekbeom terlalu besar dan akan melorot kalau ku pakai. Aku memasukkan ujung kemejaku ke dalam celana, takut Sungjong akan menemukan bercak merah di paha ku. Saat dia mengeringkan rambutnya, aku menggulung ujung lengan kemejaku sampai pergelangan tangan dan memakai dasi sekolahku yang berwarna merah marun.

Aku menyambar jas dan tas ku, mengatakan pada Sungjong akan berangkat duluan karena jadwal piketku, aku keluar setelah melihatnya mengaggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Apa yang telah ku lakukan dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Bagimanapun, aku telah memutuskan untuk melupaannya. Menganggap Chanyeol tak pernah ada dalam bagian hidup ku.

Sekalipun kami sering berpapasan kala lorong telah ramai atau kala riuh suara sendok berdenting di seluruh bagian kantin.

Baik aku maupun Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan satu sama lain, seperti biasanya. Seperti sebelum kami menghabiskan malam bersama.

.

.

Dalam hati kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apakah dia melupakannya?

Apakah dia benar-benar tak memperdulikan hal itu?

Sekalipun aku laki-laki dan tidak akan hamil karena perbuatannya, tidakkah sebaiknya dia minta maaf?

Aku tahu dia penyendiri. Aku tahu dia mengabaikan banyak orang. Tapi entah mengapa ini terasa tak adil bagiku. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya tapi tidakkah harusnya dia mencoba untuk berbicara pada ku?

Atau

 _Apakah dia tahu aku ada?_

.

.

.

Ah,

harusnya aku segera sadar.

Aku tak berarti apapun baginya.

.

.

.

 _Benar kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ooo_

Kepala ku pening sekali.

Entah mengapa tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak, aku merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhku. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi. Ugh.

Aku melirik kasur Sungjong yang telah kosong dan mendengar percikan air di kamar mandi melambat. Sepertinya dia hampir selesai mandi. Aku memutuskan bagun perlahan dengan dua tanganku yang menyangga tubuhku, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin muntah, tubuhku tersentak kecil.

"Huhg" segera kututup mulutku dengan tangan, dan berlari kearah Sungjong yang baru keluar, aku sedikit menabraknya ketika melewatinya dan langsung membuka closet.

"HHOEK" aku memuntahkannya tapi itu segera datang lagi

"HOEK" perutku terasa mual dan tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, jari-jariku bergetar dan aku tidak bisa menahan ketika gejolak itu datang lagi, membuatku memuntahkan isi perutku lagi, tubuhku mendingin dan itu membuatku merinding, air mataku keluar ketika aku merasa tak memiliki jeda untuk bernafas.

Sungjong memijat tengkukku dan bertanya, tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena aku terus saja muntah.

Itu berlangsung selama sekitar 5 menit dan aku berakhir di kasurku dengan obat dari Sungjong setelahnya.

Kepalaku pusing sekali. Dunia menjadi berputar jika aku mencoba bangun, jadi aku mencoba tidur.

Siang hari ketika aku bangun pusing di kepalaku sudah berkurang, dan itu memudahkanku bergerak menuju kantin dormitory dengan jaket tebal dan wajah pucat sore harinya. Mengundang teman-temanku menyentuh keningku satu persatu, aku bilang aku sudah baikan dan mereka memanjakan ku kemudian. Kkk

Tapi setelah itu malam berulang dan pagiku sama dengan pagi sebelumnya. Membuat Sungjong benar-benar khawatir dan berniat mengantarkanku ke dokter. Jadi aku bilang ini cuma tukak lambungku yang kambuh, ia berakhir memarahiku kemudian, mengatakan kenapa aku sulit sekali makan dan lihat apa akibatnya. Ia pergi setelah memberiku wejangan selama 10menit, dan setelah aku mengatakan akan meminum obat tukak lambungku dengan teratur.

Aku berharap pagi hariku yang selanjutnya akan berjalan dengan baik setelah meminum obatku, tapi ternyata tidak, dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungjong kelabakan. Aku tetap muntah bahkan sekarang di ikuti dengan cairan berwarna kuning. Aku kehilangan selera makan ku dan aku langsung muntah jika menciun bau makanan yang tak kuinginkan. Jadi di saat malam aku bilang aku ingin makan bibimbbap, Sungjong langsung mencarikannya untukku agar aku mau tetap makan dan tak kehilangan berat badan. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sungjong saat dia datang dengan bibimbbap di tangannya, baunya menggoda hidungku dan aku langsung makan dengan lahap, dia langsung bernafas lega begitu aku tidak memuntahkan makananku.

Aku telah menghubungi orang tua ku dan bilang akan segera pergi ke dokter sehingga mereka tak perlu menjengukku kemari, dan itu juga menenangkan Sungjong yang dari kemarin ingin menyeretku pergi ke dokter.

Keesokan harinya setelah aku memaksa Sungjong tak perlu menemaniku, aku pergi dengan sweater tebal dan coat panjang ke tempat praktek dokter dengan naik bis.

Dokter wanita itu bernama Jieun dan dia mengernyit saat menghitung detak jantungku di pergelangan tanganku. Saat ia memeriksa perutku dengan menekankan tangannya disana dia kembali mengernyit. Dia memandangku ragu seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa saat dia memejamkan mata, dia bergerak dan mengambilkan sesuatu untukku.

Ia memberiku test pack.

Aku mengernyit heran.

Aku tahu itu test pack karena aku pernah membelikannya untuk kakak iparku.

Sekalipun aku bingung, aku tetap melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi kecil itu aku membelalakkan mata ketika tahu hasilnya positif.

Tubuhku merinding.

Aku langsung mancari tahu tentang itu lewat ponsel.

 _Kanker prostat._

.

Haha

.

Hei.

Aku masih 17 tahun.

.

.

Ini tidak lucu.

Tanganku bergetar memegang test pack.

 _Seberapa parah?_

.

.

Aku memberikan test pack ku pada dokter wanita itu dan dia menatapku kemudian.

"Apakah sudah cukup parah?" Aku bertanya padanya, dan dia mengernyit heran

"Itu kanker prostat kan?" Aku bertanya lagi "tadi saya sempat mencari tahu" terangku kemudian.

Dia menatapku lama "kita masih belum bisa menentukan itu" dia tersenyum tipis.

Uh

Okay

Jadi ini kabar bagus atau bukan?

"Baekhyun-ssi saya pikir kita membutuhkan test lanjutan untukmu, tapi saya tidak memiliki alatnya disini" terangnya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengajak anda ke rumah sakit universitas seoul hari ini"

Tentu dia tak keberatan, tapi "hari ini?"

"Ya, semakin cepat semakin baik"

Pada akhirnya aku diminta menunggu sampai dia selesai. Entah mengapa aku pikir ia agak tergesa-gesa. Hari sudah cukup sore ketika ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi depan di mobilnya. Dia cukup terlihat tenang, tapi jari-jarinya yang ramping mengetuk-ngetuk stir tak sabaran seolah dia ingin segera sampai.

Sesampainya kami di sana, ia mengajakku menemui dokter Zhang keruangannya di bagian kehamilan.

Membuatku mengernyit.

Aku membungkuk dan dia menampilkan senyumnya yang memiliki lesung pipi.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang anda dari dokter Lee" dia menjulurkan tangannya

Oh, mereka sudah saling menghubungi?

"Ah, ya" aku menjabat tangannya.

"Mari ikut saya" dia menuju ruang yang dibatasi tirai putih-biru muda di pojok lain ruangan. Menyuruhku berbaring disana dan membuka perutku untuk mengoleskan gel bening yang terasa dingin di bagian bawah perutku. Ada alat besar dengan sebuah layar monitor yang menyala di sampingku dan dokter Zhang menyapukan alat sensor kecil ke perutku, membuat layar monitor menampilkan gambar hitam putih bergerak yang tak kumengerti.

Saat itu, aku melihat diamater mata dokter Zhang melebar meskipun mimik wajahnya terlihat tenang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dokter Lee. Kemudian mereka saling memandang dalam diam, seolah berbagi perasaan yang sama.

Pada saat itu, kemudian mereka memberitahuku tentang sesuatu.

.

.

.

Air mataku keluar.

Dan aku merasa duniaku hancur.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang...

Sesuatu yang seperti itu memang dianggap mustahil,

Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada...

.

.

.

.

Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

tengah mengandung seorang anak

.

.

.

Ooo

Aku terisak keras di salah satu kubikel toilet di rumah sakit, tak memperdulikan apapun di luar sana. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, terduduk di lantai memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku tak memperdulikan seberapa keras aku menangis.

Ada beberapa orang yang mengkhawatirkan ku dengan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka.

Aku hanya ingin menangis

Tolong biarkan aku.

.

.

Aku menangis sangat lama.

Aku mengandung anakku,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menangis sampai merasa lelah.

Aku masih terisak saat mencoba untuk berdiri membuka pintu kubikel, aku ingin memcuci wajahku di wastafel. Tapi kemudian dunia berputar dan kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Pandanganku memburam perlahan, dan tubuhku ambruk disertai teriakan seseorang.

Ooo

Aku membuka mataku dengan pening yang mendera dan wajah pucat ibuku di depanku.

"Ibu?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengecup keningku. Aku melihat ayah dan Baekbeom di ujung ranjangku.

"Kau sudah baik?" Tanya ibu, tapi aku menggeleng dan bangun dengan menutup mulutku merasa mual. Ibu langsung mengambil kantong plastik dan memberikannya padaku yang langsung membukanya dan muntah begitu saja. Ibu memijat leherku pelan.

"Ayah tadi menghubungimu, tapi yang mejawab dokter Zhang, jadi ibumu panik dan kami langsung kesini" kata ayah saat mual ku sedikit mereda.

Aku mengusap bibirku dangan tisu dan baru menyadari selang infus terpasang di lenganku.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir"

Mereka hanya diam dan tersenyum, kecuali kakakku.

"Kau ini menyusahkan, aku sekarang tahu tubuhmu _bantet_ karena kau jarang makan"

seketika aku ingin melemparinya dengan botol. "Aku kadang curiga kau ini kakak ku atau bukan"

"Ssshhh... sudah-sudah" ibu melerai kami "ayah dan ibu membawakanmu stroberi"

"Ada pisang tidak?" Tanyaku spontan, aku ingin pisang.

Dan Mereka langsung terdiam.

"Kau mau pisang?" Tanya ibu

Ah, aku lupa

Aku tak pernah menyukai pisang.

"Akan kucarikan" kata kakakku yang kemudian langsung pergi.

Aku menyadari satu hal.

 _Mengidam._

Aku sedang mengidam.

Aku melihat ayah dan ibu ku saling memandang dalam diam, membuatku seketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian mengetahuinya?"

mereka menoleh padaku, tapi mereka langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka dariku dengan kikuk.

Keterdiaman mereka memberiku banyak jawaban.

Selanjutnya,

Udara terasa berat di pundakku.

Dan ibu ku mencium puncak kepalaku.

Aku menangis lagi tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu,

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

tbc

buat ff lain saya mohon maaf karena saya pikir saya harus meluangkan lebih banyak waktu

terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**previous chap**

 _Aku menangis lagi tanpa suara._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hari itu,_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk pergi._

* * *

secret heart

* * *

Nama ku Park Chanyeol.

Dan aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Sayangnya,

aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki

Dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana

Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja seolah karma sedang berjalan untuk menyeretku.

Ya

Aku dulu sangat membencinya. Aku seolah-olah melihat bayanganku sendiri pada matanya.

Namanya Baekhyun,

Dia anak yang luar biasa ceria, seolah beban tak pernah menghampiri dirinya dan itu membuatku kesal.

Harusnya dia tahu dunia tak berjalan sepolos yang di pikirkannya.

Baekhyun itu naif.

Lalu aku mendengar kekasih Baekhyun akan menikah. Saat itu, aku merasa Baekhyun semakin mirip denganku. Lelaki itu seperti mayat hidup.

Bocah itu seperti kehilangan arah dan tujuan.

Dan aku menyesal membencinya.

Aku takut dia akan berakhir seperti ku.

Lalu disuatu malam yang lain, aku melihatnya hancur dengan sebuket bunga yang wanginya masih dapat kuingat sampai sekarang.

Malam itu, aku menyadari. Aku menyukainya.

Aku tak suka melihatnya menangis.

Dia lebih manis saat tertawa.

Semua orang tahu itu dan semua orang menyukainya, kenapa dia harus bersedih?

Dia begitu cantik seperti yang di katakan banyak orang, dan dia amat mempesona.

Dia membuatku begitu terpesona,

Oh aku jatuh cinta.

Lalu aku lupa akan apapun.

Aku hanya tahu aku jatuh cinta pada lembut bibirnya,

Jatuh cinta pada air matanya,

Jatuh cinta pada tangannya yang hangat.

Jatuh cinta pada suaranya.

Oh aku jatuh cinta pada banyak hal tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun, ingin aku mengatakan padanya tentang ini.

 _Baekhyun, aku ingin melindungi mu_

Tapi, Aku ini pria paling bodoh di dunia.

Harusnya setelah malam itu aku datang padanya. Bukan hanya menatap siluet kecilnya dari jauh.

Semua tinggal penyesalan saat aku tahu dia pergi.

Aku hanya bisa menangis pada Jongin yang saat itu baru pulang dari pertandingan _interhigh._

Jongin bilang aku brengsek.

Dan aku tak menyangkalnya.

ooo

Sekalipun itu sudah berlalu selama 7 tahun, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Buah dari penyesalan ku. Setiap hari aku bertanya-tanya kemana dia pergi. Bertanya-tanya kenapa dia pergi. Bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Semua terus muncul di setiap pagi ku.

Malam itu, aku mendapat beberapa pukulan dari Jongin. Dia bilang, terus saja seperti itu lalu aku juga akan kehilangan dirinya.

Sekarang, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya.

Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sampai sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang penyendiri yang mengutuk dunia.

Aku sudah mampu bersosialisasi. Dan menurutku itu cukup membanggakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo cukup kaget. Oh, ngomong-ngomong Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah jadi suami istri. Padahal dulu mereka seperti anjing dan kucing.

Yah, rencana Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu.

Tentang aku sendiri, aku bekerja sebagai kurir barang untuk pindah rumah.

Radio menemani perjalananku ke Bucheon bersama paman Jeon saat ini. Aku menyetir sementara paman Jeon berbicara sambil menutupkan kelopak matanya lelah.

Ah, anginnya sangat tenang.

Kami menuruni tanjakan dan berhenti di ujung turunan di depan sebuah rumah berteralis putih. Kediaman baru Tn. Jung. Aku turun dari truk dan mencoba memencet bel ketika paman Jeon mengikutiku turun. Interkom menanyai kami dan aku menjawab dari TQExpress.

Daerah ini sangat nyaman dengan udara yang bersih, membuatku refleks mengedarkan pandangan. Aku mengamati sekeliling dan mataku menangkap seorang anak kecil di ujung tanjakan yang membawa bola di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menenteng kantong plastik belanjaan. Dia berhenti di depan rumah mungil yang terlihat asri dengan gerbang kayu mungil yang manis. Wajahnya memberengut memanggil ibunya untuk membuka kunci gerbang.

Saat itu, perlahan-lahan aku melihat rambut hitam yang menyembul dari tanjakan, kemudian mata yang melengkung cantik menatap putranya, kemudian hidung yang mungil, kemudian bibir tipis yang tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi dengan fitur wajah yang lembut.

Dan jantungku seolah berhenti.

 _Dia_ menggoda anaknya yang capek, tubuhnya yang kecil tertutupi oleh kaos coklatnya yang memanjang sampai ke bantas pahanya, dan kaki-kaki rampingnya terbalut oleh jeans biru yang pas sementara kedua tangannya menenteng kantong-kantong plastik berisi sayuran.

Dia meletakkan salah satu kantong belanjanya dan mencari kunci di saku celananya kemudian mencium puncak kepala anaknya yang masih ngambek.

Jarak kami jauh, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mengenalinya

Sekarang, jantungku serasa mati.

Suara gerbang yang terbuka disampingku tak membuatku melepas pandangku darinya.

"OPPA" anak perempuan tuan Jung berteriak memanggilnya,

Suaranya berdering di telingaku seperti gema, berdentang bertalu-talu seakan waktu tengah membeku

 _dia_ yang sedang mencoba membuka kunci menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kami.

Dan Jantungku berdetak sekarat.

Dia tersenyum pada putri tuan Jung serta melambaikan tangannya, dan ketika mata kami bertemu satu sama lain, senyumnya menghilang dan berganti kernyitan. Tangannya berhenti melambai dan perlahan turun kesamping tubuhnya.

Dia mencoba mengamatiku,

Aku memakai topi perusahaan, mungkin itu menutupi wajahku.

Jadi aku melepas topiku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

Kemudian, kantong plastik terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh, menumpahkan jeruk-jeruk yang menggelinding turun kearahku.

Jantungku berhenti.

"Baekhyun?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya.

Matanya melebar dengan wajah pucat.

Pias.

Itu sangat jelas bahwa dia tak menginginkan untuk melihatku.

.

.

 _Dia membenciku_

Ooo

Namanya Byun Chanhyun

Berumur 7 tahun

Dan ia amat sangat mirip denganku

Tidak hanya aku yang terkejut ketika melihatnya, tapi ibu Baekhyun juga terkejut ketika melihatku. Ia dengan cepat mengubah keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum, mempersilahkan ku masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu mungil mereka yang sepertinya juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan karena berbatasan dengan dapur kecil di belakangnya.

Chanhyun memandangiku dari tadi dan aku juga masih terpesona dengan kemiripan kami.

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Paman, kita sangat mirip" dia tersenyum, dan mata ku semakin melebar karena caranya tersenyum sama dengan ku, ia bahkan memiliki telinga yang sama seperti ku.

Sungguh, itu membuatku penasaran dengan rupa ibu Chanhyun. Aku cukup yakin Baekhyun tak memiliki telinga seperti _itu,_ ataupun mata lebar seperti kelereng, mata Baekhyun kecil dan sipit. Jadi aku cukup yakin kedua hal itu pasti diturunkan dari ibunya.

"Ya" aku ikut tersenyum begitu saja "kita sangat mirip"

Sekelebat bayangan menyusup dalam kepalaku. Baekhyun dan Chanhyun yang ada dalam dekapanku, tertawa bersama diatas kasur dengan sinar pagi yang menerpa melewati jendela. Menerangi wajah dan senyum mereka yang membuat mereka serupa malaikat.

Membuatku sesak begitu sadar mereka bukanlah milikku.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun adalah perempuan dan Chanhyun adalah anakku.

"Benar, semuanya sama" dia naik ke kursi yang ada di depanku untuk duduk dan kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan mata yang antusias "tapi paman pendiam sedangkan aku banyak bicara seperti _eomma_ " dia tersenyum lagi.

Ah iya, Chanhyun tadi juga memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _eomma_.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya _eomma_?" Tanyaku penasaran

Matanya melebar, tapi senyumnya tak menghilang.

"Aku tak punya _eomma_ " katanya sambil terus tersenyum, seolah ada kesedihan yang mendalam disana.

Dadaku serasa nyeri. Benar, seharusnya aku segera menyadarinya ketika tak mendapati wajah seorang wanita kecuali ibu Baekhyun, dan seseorang yang aku yakini adalah kakak ipar Baekhyun. Wanita itu sedang bersanding dengan seseorang yang amat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun tetapi memiliki aura yang jauh lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun, aku cukup yakin itu adalah kakaknya. Selain wajah mereka, aku tak mendapati wajah lain di setiap pigura foto yang berjajar manis di atas rak ataupun di dinding ruangan.

"Makannya _appa_ memperbolehkan ku memanggilnya _eomma_ " katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Wajahnya gugup dan pias. Pandangan kami bertemu dalam diam dan aku tak melewatkan kedua tangannya yang tengah membawa mangkuk acar dan kimchi sedikit bergetar.

Sekarang di kepalaku berputar banyak pertanyaan.

Apakah mereka bercerai?

Menilik dari mudanya Baekhyun memiliki Chanhyun, membuatku cukup bertanya-tanya apakah Chanhyun adalah anak kandungnya atau bukan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kikuk dan berjalan untuk meletakkan mangkuk acar dan kimchi di depanku dan Chanhyun. Tangan Chanhyun terulur untuk mengambil acar, tapi di tangkap dengan sigap oleh Baekhyun, Chanhyun yang menoleh mendapati gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Cuci tangan dulu" ujarnya yang kemudian mendapatkan cebikan dari Chanhyun.

Baekhyun menuntunnya mencuci tangan di _washtafel_ dan aku mengamati punggungnya yang menutupi badan Chanhyun, sekalipun aku tak dapat melihatnya, aku tahu ia mencuci tangan Chanhyun dengan telaten diantara jemari tangannya yang lentik. Siluet mereka terbentuk diantara bias cahaya yang lewat dari jendela kecil dihadapan mereka dan entah mengapa aku merasa begitu iri.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka, menunduk menatap tanganku yang kapalan. Diam. Seandainya saja jika mereka adalah milikku,

Akankah itu membuat perbedaan?

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ketika mereka tiba, dan Baekhyun mulai meletakkan makanan yang lain di atas meja. Chanhyun mulai mengambil mangkuk untuk mengambil acar sambil diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang mondar mandir sibuk menata makanan dan mangkuk-mangkuk diatas meja. Aku mengamatinya dengan tersenyum. Bila saja kemiripan kami bisa membuatku menjadi ayahnya.

Ibu Baekhyun turun dari lantai atas dan berjalan menuju meja untuk menarik kursi disamping Chanhyun, dia tersenyum padaku dengan mata yang teduh,

"kau menginap kan?" tanyanya, sekilas aku melihat punggung Baekhyun yang kembali menegang. Itu membuatku kecewa, tapi lebih dari itu aku memakluminya, hal yang wajar bila ia tak menginginkan untuk bertemu denganku.

"Tidak" aku mencoba tersenyum.

"kenapa?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih mencuci selada memunggungiku, gerakannya lambat dan aku tahu dia mendengarkan

"saya memiliki pekerjaan esok pagi"

Baekhyun menoleh kaku padaku, wajahnya sendu dan mata kami saling bertaut.

 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu._

 _Jangan membuatku berharap._

Aku segera mengalihkan mataku dengan gugup,

"Ah, sayang sekali'' ibu Baekhyun menatapku dengan sedih, aku melihat kekecewaan di matanya yang letih. Membuatku hanya mampu merapal maaf di dalam hati ku.

"Kalau begitu apakah paman akan berkunjung lagi?" Chanhyun menatapku dengan mata beningnya, dan entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba kesulitan bernafas. Tanganku meremas kain jeans yang membebat lututku.

.

.

.

Egoiskah bila aku menjawab 'Ya' ?

Sekalipun seharusnya aku tak berhak mengatakan itu?

.

.

.

"Ya"

Mataku bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun

"Aku akan berkunjung"

.

.

Baekhyun tak melepaskan atensinya padaku meski aku telah berpaling.

.

.

000

Hujan tiba-tiba turun saat aku akan berpamitan. Membuat Chanhyun kembali membujukku untuk tinggal, itu menjadi pilihan sulit saat keberadaanku juga membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"tinggal lah Chanyeol"

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengarnya memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu rasanya se-menyenangkan ini saat Baekhyun memanggil namaku.

"kalaupun kau bersikeras untuk menerabas hujan, kau hanya akan mendapat flu dan berakhir dengan tidak dapat bekerja"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu melarikan mataku melewati kaca jendela yang basah terkena hujan. Membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun saat telingaku juga mendengar suara hujan yang begitu deras di sertai dengan angin. Sekalipun aku mengenakan jas hujan, aku tidak akan berakhir selamat alih-alih sakit. Detik itu pula ponselku bergetar dengan nama paman Jeon di depannya. Ia melarangku pulang karena cuaca benar-benar buruk, jadi ia akan memintakan izin untukku.

Aku mendesah dan menoleh "maaf, sepertinya saya akan tinggal dan kembali merepotkan kalian"

Saat Chanhyun bersorak melengking dengan suara seraknya, aku mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

Oh aku jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi semakin cantik seperti ini?

Jantungku berdesir pelan dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku tertawa lepas saat Chanhyun berteriak dari lantai atas memintaku mengajarinya bermain gitar.

Makan malam tadi Ia bilang ia telah lama ingin memainkan gitar pamannya yang tertinggal di rumah mereka, tapi Baekhyun dan kakeknya tidak bisa mengajarinya, jadi ketika aku menjawab aku akan mengajarinya suatu saat nanti, bola mata Chanhyun langsung melebar antusias.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi kami dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang masuk dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Pria itu mematung begitu mata ku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku dengan gugup langsung membungkukkan tubuh. Masih dengan keterkejutannya, pria itu kemudian ikut membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ayah kehujanan?" Baekhyun mendekat dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Ah, ya" katanya sembari melepas jas hujannya

Baekhyun berlalu membawa tas ayahnya sementara pria itu sedang berusaha melepas sepatunya yang basah.

"apakah kau temannya Baekhyun?"

"Ya, kami bersama saat _Senior highschool_ " jawab ku canggung, sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa saat ayah Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"aah… senang mengetahuinya" kemudian ia berdiri dan menghadap ku sambil mendongak "astaga kenapa kau tinggi sekali anak muda" ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"duduklah, jangan menghalangi jalanku" ucapnya jenaka sembari menyuruh ku duduk, yang kemudian ku laksanakan dengan kikuk.

"rumah ini pasti sempit untuk orang seperti mu" ujarnya sembari berjalan dan kemudian menuang air dalam gelas "ah ya, siapa nama mu Nak?" dia menoleh

"nama saya Park Chanyeol"

"ah… Park Chanyeol ya?" lelaki itu menunduk dan tersenyum, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu Nak"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, kapan keluarga ini akan membenciku ketika mereka tahu apa yang pernah kulakukan pada putra mereka.

Lalu suara gedebuk dari lantai atas datang dan kami bisa melihat Chanhyun yang muncul di tangga, tanggannya memeluk gitar besar dengan kesusahan.

"kakek sudah pulang?"

"sudah" lelaki itu kemudian beralih menatap Chanhyun dan aku bergantian

"paman Chanyeol akan mengajariku" ucap Chanhyun menjawab wajah bingung kakeknya.

"ah, jadi begitu?" lalu Ayah Baekhyun menatapku "apa kau pernah menjinakkan monster kecil?"

Aku berkedip bingung. Maksudnya?

"jangan dengarkan kakek paman, aku bukan monster kecil" Chanhyun menggerutu pelan.

Dan tawa Ayah Baekhyun menggelegar kemudian.

000

Aku semakin merasakan kepala Chanhyun terkantuk-kantuk lemah di dadaku, dia duduk dipangkuanku dan punggungnya bersandar pada tubuhku.

"apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia hanya menggumam pelan sambil mengucek matanya, mulutnya menguap lebar dan matanya mengedip lemah.

"baiklah, sudah waktunya tidur"

Aku menyingkirkan gitar dari paha kami, kemudian menggendong Chanhyun seperti koala sementara anak itu diam saja dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, kepalanya terkulai begitu saja di pundakku. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggendong anak kecil. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti menjadi seorang ayah. Bisakah aku menjadi ayahnya?

Ibu Baekhyun yang sedang merajut sambil menonton televisi tersenyum padaku sementara matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa sebelahnya. Wanita itu menggumam maaf dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun membangunkannya.

Aku tersenyum padanya begitu matanya terbuka. Dia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali menatapku, seolah mencerna keberadaanku.

"Chanyeol?" bisiknya ragu.

"Ya?"

Lalu matanya melebar dan tubuhnya menegang dalam diam. Sedikit banyak itu menyakitiku saat melihatnya.

"a,ah, maaf" ucapnya gugup, matanya bergerak risau "aku lupa kau ada disini"

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa?" ibunya berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku pada Chanhyun di pelukanku, tersenyum kecut "tak apa"

Baekhyun kemudian beranjak berdiri, mendekatiku dengan ragu, tangannya terulur pada Chanhyun.

"biar aku saja yang menggendongnya" ucapku pelan. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti, dan dari sudut mataku aku melihat gerakan tangan Ibu Baekhyun yang sedang merajut benang melambat. Mereka terdiam, dan aku bingung meraba apa yang sekiranya salah. Kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu?

"dimana kamar Chanhyun?" tanyaku tak tahan pada keterdiaman mereka.

Mata Baekhyun menatapku takut-takut, tangannya ia tarik ke sisi tubuhnya "di samping kamarku"

Ia beranjak kemudian dan aku mengikutinya sambil mengamati postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Lehernya jenjang dan tengkuknya terlihat melengkung sempurna sedangkan tulang selangkanya terlihat dari balik bajunya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Chanhyun.

Masih semenarik dulu.

Masih semenggoda dulu.

Tatapan kami bertaut dan ia segera mengalihkan wajahnya dengan gugup.

"kamar Chanhyun" dia berucap tanpa memandangku saat aku tak juga melangkahkan kakiku.

"Ya"

Aku beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun diambang pintu, mendekati ranjang dan meletakkan salah satu tanganku pada kepala Chanhyun untuk menahannya. Salah satu kakikku ku tekuk melawan ranjang, kemudian membungkuk dengan perlahan untuk meletakkan Chanhyun dengan hati-hati. Saat tubuhnya sudah sempurna bertumpu pada ranjang, tangannya yang masih melingkar di leherku kulepaskan dengan hati-hati agar ia tak terbangun. Anak itu kemudian menggeliat dan membalikkan badannya, membuat ku tersenyum gemas setengah mati.

"selamat malam" aku menunduk dan mengecup pelipisnya pelan tanpa sadar, kemudian melarikan tanganku mengelus surai hitamnya. Gerakan ku terhenti ketika kesadaran menghampiriku. Membuatku segera melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu menatapku dengan nanar. Membuatku terpaksa menarik tanganku dari Chanhyun dan beralih menatapnya.

"jangan melakukan itu lagi" bisiknya pelan, membuat dahiku mengernyit heran.

"Baek-?"

"keluar" kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi putihnya.

Aku beranjak berdiri menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"kenap-"

"jangan" dia beranjak mundur saat aku mendekat.

Aku tak peduli lagi dan berjalan begitu saja mendekatinya sementara ia berjalan mundur menjauhi ku sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Matanya menatapku dengan marah. Aku menatapnya sementara tanganku menutup pintu Chanhyun di belakangku dengan pelan. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu marah?

"aku membencimu" bisiknya

Dadaku mencelos.

Tanganku terkulai begitu saja dari handle pintu.

Jantungku telah mati.

 _Jiwaku telah mati._

"aku tahu" bisikku pelan. Menyelami matanya yang sejernih embun itu kini mengeluarkan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dadaku menyesak. Perlahan pandanganku memburam.

Laki-laki bisa menangis saat mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tidak ada bedanya denganku.

Ah…

Kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun"

Dia menatapku dengan terluka.

"Baekhyun…" bisikku tercekat.

Lelaki cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan terisak pelan.

"Baekhyun…" kenapa aku begitu mendamba mu?

 _Kenapa aku begitu jatuh cinta padamu?_

"aku menyukaimu"

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

TBC


End file.
